Orochimaru's Paradise
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: From Ryu Vixen publishing, we present 'Orochimaru's Paradise'. Orochimaru, is now the Ruler of the world. But, there are things behind closed doors that shouldn't be seen. And as it goes, there's always trouble, in paradise. Enjoy :D OroxOC
1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru's Paradise

* * *

"Oooh, Pein!"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"The paper work needs to get done."

"Yes, your Majesty!"

"Zetsu, I want man-eating plants to guard outside! Get it done! Itachi, go get Sasuke! Will someone get me that damn Madara Uchiha!?"

He sat in his throne, giving out orders to everyone, until the throne room under his chair, was empty. He sighed, relaxing back in his chair, that was set on a balcony-like platform. Behind him, a bedroom fit for a king- his bedroom.

The center of his world,Ryu, sat on his right leg and the right arm of his throne. She wore a purple, sheer, polyester, open robe. A pair of earrings similar to the symbol his had- his symbol- dangled on a 1 1/2", white gold chain, on her ears. She only wore a pair of purple underwear, only wearing the robe to cover up, on his command. She wore a collar- like everyone else- but hers had his symbol, dangling from the center of it.

He smirked at her. "It's nice to actually have some alone times to ourselves-" She save him a side glance, her mouth open slightly. "-don't you think, my dear...?"

He picked her up by the waist, making her squeak in surprise, before dropping her in his chair, pinning her to the back of it. She blushed heavily, as he trailed kisses from her jaw to her collar bone, against her weak protest as her hands were on his chest, trying to push him off.

"O-Orochimaru-" She whispered.

"Relax." He purred in her ear, before covering her mouth with his, making her melt. He slid his hands to rest on her hips, making her put her arms out,on his shoulders. He withdrew, imagining her heart sinking when he cut it short.

"Cover up." She immediately stood up, closing her robe. He sat back down with heavily reluctance, regretting stopping it. She slid quietly back into her spot, as Sasuke and Madara Uchiha, entered the throne room below. (only, like, 10 feet below him and her.)

"I brought them, Your Majesty!" He lazily wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her a little closer, as he rested his head on her side. He whispered a 'later' to her, before turning his head, to look at the Uchihas.

"You just interupted me from a very important conversation-" He growled,Ryu leaned over his head. The fingers of her left hand, calming him down greatly, as they weaved in and out of his hair.

They bowed. "Forgive us-"

"Sasuke, is your body ready to be my new body?"

"Not yet, your Majesty, but soon, I assure you!"

"Madara, I'm going to execute you in an hour or so- just wanted to give you a heads up-"

"Daddy, can I keep him?" Ryu asked, making him look up at her.

"Which one?"

"I want that one." She said childishly, pointing at Madara, Orochimaru looked at him.

"Him? Not Pein or Hidan- or Sasori? You want Madara?" He asked.

"I want him!" She whined. "If I don't get him...I...I-I'll cry!"

"Fine,yes,yes,alright!" He said, looking back at them, yelling down to them, "Madara, You'll be doing whatever she wants- got it? Because she just saved your life."

Madara bowed, and left, as did Sasuke.

"ANKO!" He yelled, the maid rushing in. Ryu got up, and went vanished behind the thick, velvet,dark violet curtains, to his room. The curtains were pulled back, but she untied one, so it wasn't, and did the same to the other one.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Make a room for Madara in my Queen's wing of the Castle."

"Right away!"

He sighed.

"Orochimaruuu!"

He leaned over the arm of his chair, to look back at the curtains. Ryu hid behind one of them, a sexy look on her face. She beckoned him with a finger, winking.

"Come 'ere, Cobra." She purred.

He opened his mouth to make an objection, but she cut him off.

"I'm wearing that lingerie you really like-" She added, "- The doors are locked, the windows are closed, curtains closed- and I'm not wearing anything underneath." She finished seductively. He shot out of his throne, and past his curtains, pouncing on the girl.

It ROCKED, being the Ruler of the World. Especially when he had her doing, basically, whatever he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru's Paradise

Chapter 2

* * *

She sat on the ground next to his throne, today. Originally, she sat there, on a large, lush, purple pillow. But, in time, it changed to her usually sitting in Orochimaru's lap, or on the arm of the chair. But, she sat there today, a purple and gold sheet, wrapped around her, her hair in pig tails along with all the jewelery she normally wore.

Ryu switched, to laying on her side, on the pillow, before closing her eyes

"You either sit up here with me to sleep, or you go back to bed." Orochimaru said, looking at her. Ryu gave him an unhappy look, similar to a look of disappointment.

"I'm comfy." She said.

"And I refuse to let you sleep on the floor." He countered.

"But-"

"No arguing. Bed or chair, pick. Now, would be preferred."

She got up, and plopped down into his lap, pouting.

"Oooh, are you mad at me?" He teased,making her look away from him.

"Yes."

He chuckled, pulling her closer. "I can fix that-" He purred seductively, kissing her neck. She shivered, and squirmed in his arms.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

She blushed at this, giving him the opportunity to steal a kiss. Ryu whimpered submissively under him, sliding further down in the chair.

Orochimaru released her lips slowly, sitting back in his chair, as she got on the arm of his chair, and he looked at her with calm & loving eyes. He played with her short pig-tails with his finger tips, thinking about the soft, silky texture- and how she got it to be so- bouncy.

"You're so beautiful-" He said quietly, making her giggle, blushing lightly, while shaking her head.

"I'm not pretty." She said modestly, looking at the ground.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" He said with fake shock. The doors opened, and a guest walked in to the Throne Room, as Ryu got up to run to take shelter behind the curtains of his bedroom. He grabbed her arm, making her stop and look at him, embarrassment evident on her face and in her eyes.

"Don't-"

"B-But I look like a prostitute!" She exclaimed.

"I don't think so." He said, pulling her over, gently leading her in front of him. "Who else matters?"

"No one." She said, just as he wanted, as he twisted his fingers with hers, pulling her hand closer to his face, closing his eyes.

"Will you stay?" Orochimaru asked innocently, opening his eyes to see her response. She nodded slightly, and sat in his lap obediently and quietly.

Orochimaru smiled, looking at their guest. "Welcome to my fortress, Kazekage-San!" He greeted openly, as a red-haired boy with a red tattoo over his left eye, walked into the light.

"Orochimaru." He said, walking up the floating crystal stairs, that Orochimaru had so cleverly hidden. He smirked, patting Ryu's right thigh. A signal, that he had to get up, meaning she's have to move.

"Ah, yes- you said you'd come over for those documents," She stood up, letting him get up. "If you could wait here for a moment, I'll go get them from my desk." Orochimaru smirked. "Oh, and this is Ryu. Ryu, this is Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand."

Ryu bowed to Gaara. "Good evening, Kazekage-Sama." She greeted politely, before sitting in Orochimaru's throne, as he vanished to get said paperwork.

There was silence between the two for a minute. Before the Kazekage's eyes wandered.

"Those are some nice cuts there-"

Ryu jolted, snapping her head to the side, to instantly look at her left arm. The blanket had slipped, showing the paper-thin cuts on her arm. Some, as old as a month, some, as fresh as a day or two ago. She pulled up the blanket to cover her arm once more, holding it there, looking at Gaara.

"It isn't the easiest thing, being the Ruler of the world's play thing, you know." She said quietly. "It's very depressing sometimes."

"So you did not give consent to being his bride, I presume?"

Ryu shook her head. "He's been nice to me though. My family was abusive and they'd take their anger out on me. He's never hit me once, not even the slightest bruise." She said quietly. "It's depressing, because he goes on 'trips', and doesn't return for days- weeks, even."

Orochimaru returned, holding a manila envelope, out to Gaara. "The papers." He said simply, getting a nod. Gaara bowed to them both, and left with the envelope, as Ryu sat back down in Orochimaru's lap. "What were you two talking about?" He questioned.

"I was telling him about how nice you are, and how you take long trips." She smiled,but her smile vanished as Orochimaru pulled down the blanket covering her left arm, frowning, at the fresh cuts.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you for your permission, to be mine." He said but she put a hand on his arm.

"If it bothered me, I would have left a long time ago. And I would've been crying after I gave it up-but I just- fell asleep."

He smiled at the memory. "You're always welcome to go back home, you know-"

"Please don't make me go back!"

His smiles faded into a gentle smirk, as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. He buried his face in her hair.

"Ryu...do you blame me?" He asked quietly, as she shook her head slightly.

"No." She said, listening, hearing steady breathing. "Orochimaru?" She looked at him, before an anime vein appeared on the side of her head.

'He fucking- fell asleep on me! GOD, he's heavy!'


End file.
